songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 6
|presenters = Leoš Mareš Lenny Trčková |opening = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = ČT |interval = | entries = 44 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = TBD | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 6, often referred to as HVSC 6, will be the sixth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in the Czech Republic due to their victory in the 5th edition. Location The Czech Republic (Listeni/ˈtʃɛk rᵻˈpʌblɪk/ chek-rə-pub-lik;10 Czech: Česká republika, Czech pronunciation: ˈrɛpuˌblɪka ( listen)), also known as Czechia (Listeni/ˈtʃɛkiə/, che-kee-ə; Czech: Česko, pronounced ˈt͡ʃɛsko), is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes its historical territories of Bohemia,Moravia, and Czech Silesia. Bidding phase Host venue Venue O2 Arena (formerly Sazka Arena, stylised as O2 arena) is a multi-purpose arena, in Prague, Czech Republic. It is home to HC Sparta Prague of the Czech Extraliga and is the second-largest ice hockey arena in Europe. It has hosted important sporting events such as the European Athletics Indoor Championships, two Ice Hockey World Championships (2004, 2015), the Euroleague Final Four 2006, the World Floorball Championship, the Davis Cup finals, as well as a handful of NHL and KHL games, including the 2014 Gagarin Cup final. It can also host stage shows, such as concerts, and other large-scale event Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 29 September 2016 at the Prague. The six pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating Countries Returning artist 7 Artists returned for this edition.Here are: Results Semi-final 1 *This semi final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final Semi-final 2 *This semi final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final Second Chance Round Two country of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the one remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 27 countries in the Grand Final. The one song highlighted in yellow qualified to the Grand Final. Grand Final participating Other Countries Witdrawing Countries # :RTL annouced on 27 September 2016 that Luxembourg would not participate in the contest. # :BBC annouced on 28 September 2016 that United Kingdom would not participate in the contest. United Kingdom will return in next edition. National Selection